Special Idol Pretty Cure!
Special Idol Pretty Cure is the first main edition in Eurovisionprecurefan's Pretty Cure series, successing two mini series. This series is based on idols and fashion. In the English dub, it's called Glitter Force: Idol Generation, and is the sequel to the original Glitter Force. Characters: Chika-Wa-Nami/New Spice: An idol group from International Arts Academy of Tokyo, they are a teen idol group whose songs attracts girls and boys within their age and younger. They are also a real unit, and are made by the voice actors of the real one. Chiharu Momohono (in English dub: Erika Peachflame)/Cure Girly (in English dub: Glitter Girly): Chiharu Momohono is the leader, and her alter ego is Cure Girly. She is 13 years old, and is shy, a bit of a crybaby but is very bubbly. She has a interest of eating sweets and buying cute-styled goodies. Her mother is a cooker from the Harajuku-styled cafe HaraLoli. As Cure Girly, her image color is pink and her power is fire. She represents the fashion of Baby Spice. Her voice actor is Masaki Sato. Kimiko Aokawa (in English dub: Gemma Nightlake)/Cure Funk (in English dub: Glitter Funky): Kimiko Aokawa’s alter ego is Cure Pop. She is 14 years old, and is a happy, friendly girl who trusts everyone, including strangers. Her hobbies include dancing and playing with her four younger siblings. She is the center and the most popular within the group. As Cure Funk, her image color is blue and her power is water. She represents the fashion of Ginger Spice. Her voice actor is Ayumi Ishida. Wakana Umekaze (in English dub: Vanessa Windstar)/Cure Classic (in English dub: Glitter Classical): Wakana Umekaze’s alter ego is Cure Classic. She is 13 years old, and is a cold, lazy tsundere who however agrees with the group. Her hobbies include sleeping and stalking guys sneakily. A lot of people in the school except for Chika-Wa-Nami don’t know about her, so they call her “Mystic Idol”. As Cure Classic, her image color is purple and her power is wind. She represents the fashion of Posh Spice. Her voice actor is Sakura Oda. Nanami Midorida (in English dub: Marie Mintfield)/Cure Sporty (in English dub: Glitter Sporty): Nanami Midorida is 14 years old and is the eldest in the group. Her alter ego is Cure Sporty. She is very tranquil but energetic, and loves to play tennis and beach volleyball. As Cure Sporty, her image color is green and her power is plants. She represents the fashion of Sporty Spice. Her voice actor is Haruka Kudo. Mira Kinhoshi (in English dub: Mira Goldenfeather)/Cure Wild (in English dub: Glitter Wild): And finally Mira Kinhoshi, who is 14 years old. Her alter ego is Cure Wild. She is the fashionable one in the group who is known by her school as “the organizer of every event in this school”. As Cure Wild, her image color is yellow and her power is stars. She represents the fashion of Scary Spice. Her voice actor is Haruna Iikubo. Mascots: Cherry: Cherry is a white cat with pink eyes, who is a bit clumsy and is mostly an airhead. However her matureness attracts other cats when she was young. Her voice actor is Kotono Mitsushi. Trivia: * Cherry is similar to Hummy in many features within the face and personality. Kotono, Cherry's voice actor, also voices Hummy. * It's the third time that the main characters transform all at the same time, first being Futari wa Pretty Cure, and the next one being Futari wa Pretty Cure: Splash Star. * This is the second time that the Pretty Cures were based on something Western, first being Eurovision Precure, however it's the first time that they were based on a idol group, within the main characters having their Cure forms inspired by the Spice Girls members' fashion. * It's the second series that has a Glitter Force reboot, however it's the third one to have a English dub. Pictures Category:User: Eurovisionprecurefan Category:Idols Themed Series